Collection, a series of Arthur oneshots by JC Rose
by JC Rose
Summary: A selection of different one shots about the different characters in Arthur. Romance and non romantic angst. Different pairings based on some songs and experiences. Fluffy mixed with sadness. Worth a read... Light hints of relationships, crushes and unrequited love aswell as some interesting pairings. Rated 13
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Fern

_" On the outside_"

Fern is twelve years old at middle school, trying to find her way through the changes of child to teenager aswell as her own inner suffering which none of her school friends, once so innocent and friendly really care or know about. A writer, soft soul and depressive loner...fern battles daily hoping one day someone will listen

Loosely based on MY experience as a tween and upwards into adolescent pre adult years

* * *

Fern rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Morning had hit the city of Elwood and a new day and school week had begun.

She grabbed her hair brush and a modest pair of clothing. Looking glamorous was not high on her list if priorities, in fact just being ab!e to make it through the day was the most important achievement these days.

Brushing her teeth and washing her face, she then looked up and cringed at the adolescent staring back at her.

There was nothing wrong with the girl with the deep blue eyes and soft smile. In the eyes of the beholder however she was a messy and uncooth disgrace.

She took out two fluoxetine antidepressants and gulped them down with some water before heading downstairs for a cup of peach and passion fruit tea. This was her routine and had been for awhile now.

"Good morning darling" her mother said.

As always Mrs walters greeted her precious daughter with a warm hug.

"Hello Mom" She replied nonchalantly.

"Sweetie have you taken your medication this morning?"

Her Mother as any mother of chronically depressive pubescent would be, worried constantly for her daughter.

She was anxious of the downward spiral her once creative and content child had started on.

As if out of nowhere, depression had hit Fern as puberty arrived. Not uncommon in girls of her age yet a terrible thing for any young person to face.

"Yes" She sighed, in between sips of her tea.

The medication quelled her moderate anxiety she started feeling last year toward everything and everyone.

She had spent the summer crying in her room for the days now gone that she would no longer be spending at Lakewood Elementary.

The only activity the female engaged in was writing and speaking via Skype with Sue ellen Armstrong.

The Armstrong's travelled alot and unfortunately for Fern, Sue Ellen's Dad had accepted a job abroad in London.

Fern was eager to visit tthe most fascinating historical city.

She yearned to explore the tower of london were many a consort, an advisor to the kings and queens before had perished at the hand of the axe man.

Most notorious was the beheading of Queen Anne Boleyn...

Her friends had quickly lost interest in the once easy going fascinating dog with a keen eye for investigation.

Their view had been simple, as pre teens it was paramount you mainrain friendships or as Fern found out they slip away...she however, was too consumed in her sadness and world of creative writing to care.

So the months passed on this the first day of a spring week.

The flowers blew inthe mild air as she walked to school.

Feeling most apathetic she took in a deep breath and held her hand on her head.

The medication was not without its side effects and sweating, dry mouth and long term apathy were some of them.

_When blues get me down_

_Then I get turned around_

Still better to feel numb than peirced with painful memories and irrational thoughts swirling around in her mind.

"Dearest log" she wrote during english.

"I feel as though world war two is going on in my head"

"The battle of Stalingrad is in full swing" "the Nazis are coming toward me and..."

A hand fell flat on her desk. Fern looked up.

"Mr Turner?"

"Fern, would you keep your mind on the assignment at hand?" The part cat with thick glasses and heavy whiskers asked in a rather intimidating tone.

A few gasps could be heard from her fellow classmates.

Fern never got scolded by a teacher. Granted she was a dreamer but to be apprehended in class infront of the likes of Binky barns and Muffy Crosswire, the chattering loud mouths of the class it was a surprise.

Once Fern slid her journal away she ocused on the task at hand.

Her most favourite of classes was English and short stories were her forte.

As she started writing she felt the familiar prod of a pencil against her back.

"Hey Fern" Binky whispered.

She sighed. "What is it this time Binky?"

"I um need help with my english homework" "The history of great inventors and discoverer's"

Ferns eyes widened. "Its due tommorrow"

"Yeah" he whispered back. "You're into all that stuff so could you..?"

Fern closed her eyes and paused for a second.

"Which inventor do you want me to write about for you?" She said with great defeatism.

"Ah the guy whose apple fell on Francine's head" he replied.

"Binky she Portrayed Sir Isaac Newton, he didnt drop an apple on her head personally" Fern corrected.

"Yeah him" He smiled.

"Fine" "ill have it for you tommorrow" she sighed.

"Thanks you're uh well not such a weirdo, you're nice"

Fern smiled. For Binky that was a compliment.

"Thanks".. She replied.

Once English was over and social studies had ended, it was time for recess.

Muffy chatted with Francine at the lockers with Buster and Arthur.

" Fern" Muffy called out.

Fern wanted to make it to the library and add more to her novel and her only pleasure in life.

It appeared this was not going to happen.

"Yes Muffy" she replied.

The nicely dressed red head placed her hands on her hips.

"Why are you helping Binky?" She questioned.

Fern was shocked. "How did you..?"

"He text her" Arthur informed.

"You shouldn't really help him" Francine added.

Arthur agreed. "He needs to figure it out for himself"

Muffy rolled her eyes. "No" she hissed.

"I mean if you're helping him and I'm in your class, you could atleast help me out too."

Buster walked up behind Muffy. "Ooh can you help me too?" He asked.

"Guys stop pestering her" Arthur said.

Buster frowned. "Hey you two could help me but noooo'

Buster over dramatised the fact Arthur and Francine who were both good at english tried to encourage their friend to learn on his own.

Muffy hugged buster affectionately.

" You two are so cruel" she cried. "Why wont you at least give him your stories?"

Buster took advantage of Muffys hug by kissing her cheeks.

She giggled.

"I love when you stick up for me" he nuzzled his nose against her.

Arthur and Francine were somewhat annoyed.

"Lets go" she said holding the Aardvarks hand.

"Its your choice Fern but dont keep giving in" he called out.

"Forget about that" Francine smiled.

"We have your pizza party this weekend to plan"

"Oh yeah" Arthur replied.

"Good thing you have me to remind you" Francine teased.

They both innocently kissed while other kids walked by.

Some held hands while others threw packets of chips at each other and swore or threatened to kill someone after school for "cheating" with some other guy or girl, the usual pre teen dramas.

Fern wanted to agree with Arthurs advice but she felt somewhat compelled to help these two out. Buster was a nice popular guy and Muffy was forceful and wouldn't give up..

She handed a story over to Muffy.

"Oh whats this?" She scanned it over

_"The year was 1888, the streets of london were in peril" " Mack the ripper was making a name for himself in the dark alleys of white chapel as the blood thirsty murderer that would define history for over one hundred years" _

"This is perfect" Muffy sqeaked. "Can I have it?"

Fern shrugged. "I guess"..

"I have a few spare stories I like to keep on me" she said.

Buster then asked for one with a big smile.

Fern thought hard, his story needed to be watered down to a lower level the way Binky's did.

"I have a story about a boy who finds a diamond that transports him back in time" she said.

Buster was excited. "I want to know how it ends, what happens?"

"I wrote in fifth grade" Fern replied. "Ill give you the story tomorrow"

"Thanks" buster shook her hand.

"Okay well see ya" Muffy waved

Fern felt pretty empty. The stories she wrote were her version of special ornaments.

They had sentimental value. Yet there she was handing them over to her peers as though it were nothing. It was nothing...to them but everything to her.

Keep_ it to myself, it doesnt really matter_

_Sometimes we run for cover,_

_ Im always on the outside_

* * *

By lunch time Fern sat at one of the tables and took out her book and black pen.

_"Unrequited" _

_"A novel from F. Walters" _

_Excitement filled her being when she went to add more intrigue and twists to her novel set in the early 1900s._

_"Lady Lavinia Hawthorne was aware of Mr Everett's intentions" "By lineage he was the certian choice for the delicately slim and wide eyed dog." _

_"Her hair flowed like the ripples in the stream that she stood over."_

_"Mr Everett was a most handsome Moose and was somewhat consistent in his courtship of the eldest daughter and heir to the Hawthorne dynasty, not that the well bred Everetts were of common background and simple breeding"..._

_" Alas her heart no longer belonged to her nor did Mr Everett hold it the way he had so longed"_

As Fern wrote it was as though her own unrequited love was drowned out and for those euphoric moments she was the dainty lady of whom the handsome and most chivalrous Moose desired.

Her writing was abruptly stopped by her friend George. The only light in her dark life and hidden desire. Mr Everett was the moose she longed for but would never have.

Mr everett was simply an ode to Lundgren.(formerly Nordgren)

George was a lovely guy with a kind heart.

He wrote lyrics and often sat outside with a group of his friends in a circle, mostly made up of girls casting flirtatious glances in his direction while he strummed his acoustic guitar.

Buster always sat and listened to thethe gifted singers insightful lyrics which were meaningful and in depth while Muffy rested her head on her bunnys lap..

"Hey fern" he smiled.

Fern blushed. "George"

He sat beside fern at the lonely table.

"I hope this seats not taken" he said with a small wink.

Fern looked down and hid her smile.

Prunella then walked past, interrupting Ferns only few minutes of beautiful release from this horrible world..

"You're song Broken but still holding on" Prunella squealed. "Its amazing"

George shrugged as though it were nothing. "Thanks Prunella"

"You'll be playing later on wont you?" "After school?"

Prunella asked with a bedazzled look in her eye's.

"Yeah probably" he replied casually.

He then told Fern she should come and watch him play with everyone else.

"You can sit by me" "like old times when Sue Ellen was here"

Fern shook her head.

Everything inside of her wanted to go.

Even more, did she want to let George know how she felt..

"Im sorry George Id really like that but I cant"

Oh how it pained her to say those words.

"Let me guess" George sighed. "You're still writing english assingments for Binky?"

Fern nodded sheepishly. S

he wasnt about to tell him shed also given away to of her stories to Muffy and Buster aswell.

"I also have kung foo three times this week" she lied.

The truth of the matter was, Fern had stopped her martial arts for a little while until this depressive spell she was under somehow lifted.

Fern knew sports and things like karate, judo and Taekwando which Sue ellen still practiced were great for confidence.

If Sue Ellen and Francine were anything to go by then sport and martial arts gave you confidence in spades...yet Fern had none

* * *

_I tend to cut myself off, from things_

_I shouldn't run from_

_Keepit to mysel_

_It doesn't really matter_

* * *

"Oh" George replied.

He felt a little hurt by the person he thought was one of his closest friends.

"Message me if you change your uh..schedule" he said, lifting himself off the table.

Fern naturally said she would.

If only she could..

The table across from her was filled with chatter, laughter and the odd snarky comment.

George took his place beside Alex and gave him a high five.

Arthur and his friends all sat together discussing his pizza party this coming Friday.

"So 6pm?" Muffy typed into her tablet.

Buster peered over.

"Why do you need to type it down?" He asked in between mouthfuls of taco.

Muffy brushed his hand away from her.

"Duh so I can send out evites" "that way noone will forget"

"Uh I dont think Francine's going to forget" Buster laughed.

"She better not" Arthur joked.

Francine punched her boyfriend in the shoulder.

"Seriously?" "As if I would".

Arthur rubbed his arm while LaDonna, Jenna and Binky talked amongst themselves.

"So is Molly coming?" Buster asked.

"I hope so George" said.

Muffy looked at Francine then over at Prunella.

"Oh and why is that George?" Muffy grinned.

Ladonna scratched her head.

"Well dang she is mighty pretty" she concured.

"Sure is" Binky nodded.

"Well then its sorted" Muffy typed in Mollys name.

"Hey don't I get a say?" Arthur asked, hand on hip.

Francine clutched his arm.

"Oh come on, it will be fun"

Arthur looked at George.

"Would you like Me to invite Molly?"

George nodded slightly flushed.

"If its not a big deal or anything"

All the girls at the table squealed excitedly and naturally Buster joined in.

"Yay you're gonna make out with Molly" he cheered.

Those words peirced at Ferns heart.

Yes she was little more than a child and they had years ahead of them but at that very moment in her life her world was once again torn into pieces.

While George tried to keep the gossip mill from turning, Fern overheard the conversations between her old elementary school peers.

Buster pointed at Fern.

"What about her?" He whispered.

"Pfft she won't go" Francine said shaking her head.

"I invited her to our slumber party last year" "she said she couldn't make it"

Prunella agreed. "She never goes anywhere"

"I know" Muffy lowered her voice. "She didn't go to the school dance I mean come on..."

"Shes just shy you guys" George said. "Leave her alone"

The group shrugged and moved on.

Arthur looked over at the lonely girl, absorbed in her writing..

"We'll if shes going to say no.." "Its best I leave it then"

Buster started eating his chocolate pie.

"You can always save her some pizza" he said , his mouth full of pie crust.

"Eww Buster" Muffy groaned. "Here" she handed him a tissue to wipe his moutg with.

"Hey what about DW?" Muffy asked.

"What about her?" Arthur said with folded arms.

The group then started laughing and lightly teased arthur about his smart yet precocious little sister.

Fern started to write again but was unable to immerse herself in her story as before.

_Looking right at me_

_Wont receive my plea_

_Tell me what you mean_

_Im not whats on the screen_

_Taking what will be_

_Fighting the fatigue_

_Thats quite enough for me..._

_Makesme wanna scream _

_Keep it to myself, it doesnt really matter_

_Sometimes we run for cover, Im always on the outside_

_"You never seem to wonder_

_How much you make me suffer_

_I speak it from the inside..."_

So another day ended. Then another week. Each day a small speckle of light that once gave fern her unique spakle fell off, disintegrated forever.

Her Mom asked how her day was.

"Fine Mom how was yours?"

Always the same reply.

A weary girl strung out and ever so tired would slump her backpack onto the floor and sit at her desk.

Writing stories for her classmates.

Writing in her journal "Let it just end"

Writing to Sue Ellen with a plea for her to "COME BACK SOON "via skype message.

Fern told noone how she felt. Only SueEllen and her Mother knew of her depression but they could not force her to seek help. She flat out refused it...

So she crawled into bed as the sun had long set

"Maybe tomorrow" she yawned.

"It will all go away"

* * *

_"You never seem to wonder_

_How much you make me suffer_

_I speak it from the inside..."_

Song lyrics

"Run for over" written by the sugabaes 2000-2001 copyright. 2000

* * *

I used Mack instead ofJack rhe ripper as it seems to be an Arthur thing to do when referring to history and certain things pertaining to copyright law. I just thought it would be funny.

The next one shot is much lighter and fluffy..

Its a sweet little pairing too. No its not ArthurXfrancine or Arthur X sue ellen its not Arthur atall...!

Chapter two "I got you"

Well please tell me what you think?

If only everyone had an Arthur or a george huh?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_**The Ultimatum**_

_Sue ellen is 18 and heading to college upnorth. George has been unable to make up his mind whether or not to go with her and further his musical and entertainment career in California instead. So Sue-ellen gives him a choice. If her high school boyfriend is serious about her then she organizes a plan which could either end in happiness or break her heart_

_"_I got you" -Leona Lewis's lyrics feature in this short GeorgeXSueEllen fic.

* * *

It was a hot Summer night, graduation had been and gone for Sue ellen Armstrong and her friends at Elwood high.

She tossed and turned as the heat made her body sweat and her head ache.

Everything seemed to be working out for the eighteen year old, embarking on a new journey further north to train to become a veterinarian in September.

The cat with the bob length red hair and twinkle in her eyes was usually a happy go lucky type of girl.

There was her acceptance letter into the college of her choice, close friends including her best friend Fern Walters and a loving family who supported her decisions.

Yet her heart and mind were wrestling with something better still, someone.

Her boyfriend of four years, George Lungdren.

Thoughts of him swirled around in her mind.

What was a a girl to do?

George a was lovely guy, yet he was the most indecisive teenage male on the planet...

The texts were coming in on her phone in the heat of the night.

George couldn't sleep either.

Sue thought of calling him on her phone but decided against it as it may disturb her parents who were able to sleep in this horrid summer heat.

"_So have you made up your mind?" She text, making the first move_

_"Well ive been talking with Alex"_ he responded.

Alex and his girlfriend Maria had become quite good friends as middle school progressed.

_"Well what did he have to say?"_

As she text Sue ellen was a little annoyed George had asked their friends advice instead of speaking with her face to face.

_"He basically told me its best to make up my mind"..._

_" Which, as you know is something I struggle with "_

Sue ellen could not help but smile.

One great thing about the moose was he was always quick when it came to admitting his short comings.

_"Yeah you are a bit like that" ,which leads us to this predicament"_ she replied.

As she propped herself up onto the bed, Sue ellen awaited his next response...

When the text came through she closed her eyes, took a breath and reopenedher light bkue eyes.

This could be it.

After dancing around the subject of college and whether George would follow her to MA or head west to CA to presue his career in music and entertainment, Sue ellen read his text...

_"I know you need an answer before august, and I intend to give you one" it read.._

_"Please remember sweet Sue that whatever happens", "I love you dearly"_

Tears fell gently from the pretty cats eyes.

_"I love you too, keeper of my heart"_

_"Remember that as you think it over" she added._

His response was sweet:

_"Just give me a week, and ill see you on friday" _

_"love and kisses my Suzie Q"_

However the text would keep Miss Armstrong on her toes until approximately seven days from that very night...

* * *

**Breif history **

Sue Ellen started dating the attractive moose not long after she broke up with her first and only boyfriend Binky barns.

People were surprised to see little sue as she was known, short and sweet dating the rather tall and gruff Mr barns.

He was a little rough round the edges but Binky adored Sue ellen and they spent alot of time together with the older kids as binkys closest friends were a grade higher and Sue elen had somehow drifted apart from her elementary school friends.

Aside from Jenna, Alex and Maria, Sue ellen lost contact loosely by chouce with Arthur and his group of friends which included Buster Baxter, Francine Frensky and binky. Molly odten spoke with Sue ellen aswell as Francine and Muffy plus Ladonna seemed to get alongside everyone and was good friends with the ex tough customers excluding slink and Rattles.

Fern was Sue ellens best friend who often wrote stories based on her best friends experiences abroad which Sue enjoyed reading.

Alan was friends with Arthur and Buster but most of the group steered clear of Miss Muffy Crosswire and her group of older shalliw friends such as Prunella, Marina and occasionally Francine who was caught up with Arthur most of the time...

* * *

_**Coffee and Ferns great idea**_...

Which brings us to a clear Friday morning and the second weeks end since graduation that the group of little eight year olds from Lakewood elementary had experienced..

Memories were filed in compartments of Sue ellens mind and writren down in Fwrns journal.

These thing were not discussed that morning at coffee culture...

As they sat alfresco in the warm summer breeze, sipping on iced mocha's, Sue ellen slipped everything out as she always did to her best friend miss walters.

Fern had brought her very soon to be published book with her.

What did you bring your manuscript with you for?" Sue Ellen asked.

Fern sighed as she scooped up a spoonfull of whipped cream.

"Oh sorry Fern, I'm really happy for you" she apologised.

"Its not that you silly goose" Fern chuckled.

She placed her thick block of pages on the table and flipped through the pages.

"I have read your book" Sue Ellen reminded her friend.

She sipped on her espresso chocolate drink and sighed sadly. It was though her issues with George were of little concern to her best friend...

Fern pointed to the second to last chapter of_ her book, At lovers end_

"Here we go" she smiled up at Sue Ellen.

"Chapter fifteen" , "All or Nothing"..

Fern handed the page over toward her friend.

"Oh" Sue clicked.

This particular part of the book was when the lead female Angela proposed thst if her boyfriend was sincere about his feelings as she, that he would meet her at precisely 5pm outside St Pauls Cathedral in London.

Fern adored books by European authors and often based her stories in countys in England, Ireland and different cities in Germany and Belgium...

"So?" Sue ellen questioned.

Fern rolled her eyes.

"So, why dont you offfer George an ultimatum?"

The penny dropped.

"What beautiful idea" Sue ellen gushed.

"The only draw back is" she frowned. "Is if he rejects the idea".

Fern held her friends hand.

"He loves you" she smiled. "He really loves you"

Sue Ellen nodded in agreement.

Fern told her to focus on that true fact while Sue came up with a special place to meet that night.

Somewhere special that held memories. The very first place George took Sue Ellen on their first official date at age fourteen...

An innocent place with a sweet setting the kids of Elwood knew well.

Sue ellen knew just the place.

Thanking Fern for her advice, she hugged her. ...

"Its been seven days" The sweet dog said with a firm hug.

"You did your bit" "Now its turn"...

Sue Ellen agreed.

With one more hug they then parted ways, with Miss Armstrong promising to let Fern be first to know the outcome...

* * *

**All or Nothing**

The rain fell hard on top of Sue ellens green umbrella.

The summer rain was blowing on her face,sliding down her cheeks and neck..

With a most apprehensive sigh she waited outside the Sugar Bowl where young lovers shared ice creams and innocent kisses the way she and George had for years..

The phone call went straight to voice mail when she called him only two hours earlier.

"If you love me, you will meet me" she said into the phone.

Sue explained how she could no longer dance around the matter anymore.

This was her "All or Nothing". George had been asked to meet his girlfriend outside the first place they shared ice cream and held hands for the very first time.

"I'll be here at 7pm" she said, hoping he received the message.

George had been asked that Sue give him a week which she had and enough was enough.

Sue Ellen had given her sweet yet vacant boyfriend time to think before. In the end he had always ended up in her arms..

Would this night be different?

As the sun set and 7pm ticked over to 8pm, Sue Ellen began to cry.

Her tears matched the rain as night very slowly crept up.

By the time the sugar bowl had closed for the night, Sue Ellen stood soaking wet checking her phone.

There were no texts or calls. Not even Fern...

Her heart had felt like someone had shot a dart right through it.

The rain continued and the sky finally grew a darker shade of blue to navy..

By the time 8:59pm hit, Sue Ellen figured George hadeither not received the message OR more than likely had rejected the proposal.

With weary legs and tired arms Sue Ellen gave up.

She fell to her knees on the concrete and sobbed her heart out..

Just then a green Nissan primera pulled up. The head lights flashed in her direction as the car parked outside the sugar bowl.

Sue ellenstood up and wiped her eyes.

A familiar face pulled down his window and smiled.

"Sorry I'm late" he said.

Sue Ellen didnt care. George opened the passenger door and she lept in.

"You're soaked from head to toe" he said with a worried look.

Sue wiped her face and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter"

George thought it DID matter.

He wrapped a blanket around her and kissed her lips.

"I have a reason for being late" He softly said.

"How did you know I'd wait?" she asked

George smiled " Because you love me"

He then pulled out a small red velvet box.

"As much as I love you my sweet sweet Sue"

Sue Ellen felt her body tingle. If this was what she thought it was then it was the ultimate answer to her proposed idea...

George cleared his throat andheld out his girlfriends left hand.

"Sue Ellen Armstrong" "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

That was her ultimatum, with an ending sweeter that Ferns romantic novel.

Leaning in beside him she grinned and asked him:

Now why would I want to marry you George lungdren?"

"So I can tell you I love you whenever I want," he replied.

Sue grabbed his hand and kissed his soft skin.

_"_You can kiss me anytime too"

That sealed the deal... George slid the ring onto her slender finger.

The rain fell hard outside while they kissed passionately in his car as the droplets hit the roof..

**One hour later:**

"You have your answer" he said cradling her in his bed .

"That I do Mr Lungdren" she yawned.

Snuggling in as close as possible she wrapped her fiancé's arms tightly around her.

"That I do"

The End

* * *

**_The rest is history..._**

_I Will kiss you in the rain_

_Or as the snow falls over the plains_

_A kiss is soft , strong are your arms_

_To keep each other safe from harm_

_Take this ring I thee wed_

_Hold me tightly in your bed_

_Wrapped up in your arms lay I_

_As the our new year passes by..._

* * *

_A place to crash_

_I got you_

_No need to ask_

_I got you_

_Just get on the phone_

_ I got you_

_Come and pick you up if I have to_

_Whats weird about it, is where right at the end_

_Not mad about it, just figured it out in my head_

_Leona Lewis _

* * *

_Poem above written by me xxx_

That's one shot number two. How sweet was that?

Im in love with this pairing. Can anyone else see it working?

Yes it as sweet as syrup but its just so cute!

I did my best grammar wise. Checking andre-checking

Big thanks to

Travis2015

Sophia2015

Timmyturnerfan

Francine Frensky

For your messages, help with ideas and lovely reviews

Everyone else. Thankyou for reading *virtual hugs*

The next one shot will be a popular one I do imagine...

Molly X Buster? Definetly!


	3. Chapter 3

Molly MacDonald is 17 and dating Buster. Kind popular and liked by everyone Buster baxter is a great friend and the object of many girls affection.  
Molly is tall, tough yet sweet and insecure. She feels unclean and somewhat unworthy of someone like Buster...

He realizes quick that he needs to prove the striking red head wrong..because he is in fact in the one who feels unworthy!

Sweet and a little fluffy thus one shot focuses on a very rare yet workable pairing..

Radiohead's song "Creep" is center focus of Molly's feelings

* * *

The after noon sun shone on the ripples of the greenish/blue colored sea.

Molly a senior at Elwood high had chosen to skip class and lay on the grassy dunes by the sandy shore.

Naturally Buster her boyfriend came along.  
He didn't care if he got in trouble, he was sixteen and could do what he wanted, or so he thought.  
Molly was a senior so technically she could drop out st anytime but had chosen to stay.

The two of them started going out and Buster would drag Arthur and his closest friends along on Friday evenings to her the talented bunny sing and strum her acoustic guitar.

She owned a bass one which she taught Buster to play last year which led to a budding romance between the two rabbits.

Muffy Crosswire, George Lundgren and Francine had tagged along.  
Francine had even coaxed her boyfriend Arthur to join them.  
He was apprehensive st first but Miss Frensky was not above using her feminine charm to seduce him with promises of a lustful encounter later.

Muffy was usual was talking about her desire to help others with her money and influence.

As she spoke, the others rolled their eyes.

"Francine, who is getting you the Crosswire scholarship into an ivy league college?" She questioned, arms folded.

"Yeah I know" She smiled. "I'm excited, thank you"

"We will be at the same college" She squeaked. "So fun"

Arthur raised an eye brow. "Oh yeah so fun"

Francine put a finger on his mouth. "Shhh" "Shes being nice"

Arthur shrugged.

"Well unlike Miss Molly over there, I could have pulled some strings yet again for you" The wealthy red head sighed.

"Like the time we went to you for pulling those particular strings when Slink and Buster wanted to start a band?" Molly replied.

"OMG" The Muffy squealed. "You would have been the perfect lead singer"

"You wanted to dictate the songs and backing vocals" she reminded her.

"I am not some _Avril Lavigne_ wannabe pretending to show how bad ass I am"

Muffy brushed Mollys comment aside.

**"The Whitehead Rabits" **would have been an awesome name and super famous band" Muffy sighed.

Well thank you for your attempts at intervention ln our lives" Molly replied. "Particularly mine"

"The toughest customer of all" George joked.

That got him a small slap on the face followed by a sweet kiss.  
Muffy was strange in the way she perceived what people said.  
She saw her boyfriends comment as a small complement, hence the kiss...

"I want to make it on my own". Molly stated.  
"A real musician who sings lyrics and plays guitar for release and hopefully inspiring others"...

Buster wrapped an arm around Molly and kissed her neck.

"You will". He said. _**"Hung over at high school **_is gonna be huge"

Molly looked at him with a warm smile. Not one to openly show her emotions , unless it was via Song she felt like a peaceful breeze at made it's way into her soul.

His eyes sparkled in the light. They sparkled in the dark when they lay in bed together. His warm and sweet voice calmed her weary mind.  
Buster was the first boyfriend Molly truly desired to be with.

"I like your choice of name" George said.

He rested on Muffys lap while she tickled his nose..

"Buster helped me choose it" Molly replied.

"Ah that makes sense" Arthur teased.

Francine laughed in agreement.

"Like you two have never been hungover on a Monday?" "Before class?" Buster huffed.

Francine a Arthur shook their heads.

"No" they chanted.

"Well it doesn't matter where you're.. inspiration came from" George smiled.

"I agree" said Francine. "Its an awesome name for an album."

Arthur tugged on Francines waist.

"I like your song Lovers quarrel" he said, winking at his girlfriend.

"Oh you do huh?" Francine asked with a displeased tone.

"Hey I just love to see you riled up," he gleamed.

"You're so hot when you are angry."

Francine blushed and threw him on the sand. They pursed their lips each others hard..

"That's like so romantic" Muffy gushed.

"Its also a great idea for a new song" Molly piped up.

She whipped out her tablet and started writing lyrics to "Hot when you're Angry"

"Thanks you two" The pretty rabbit said while typing.

"Glad to be of service" Arthur replied.

His shirt was removed while Francine lay beside him in her pink tank top.

"I'll credit you both" She informed them.

Buster was fascinated by his girlfriends ability to just create music and lyrics out of nowhere.

He took the tablet out of her hands and pushed her mouth by his.

"You are amazing Molly MacDonald" he whispered.

His warm breath against her ear sent tingles down her arms and legs..

Did he really think that of her?

The outcast and rebel with a nice voice and rugged edge was thought of thst way?

Not only was she amazing but it was her sweet, thoughtful and funny boyfriend who told her so.  
Someone as popular and cute as Mr Baxter couldn't possibly mean what he had said?

Could he?

The other boyfriends she had would only give her compliments when they wanted...well something she could receive from them in the bedroom. Afterwards they would always tell her bow "hot" she was.

Molly saw herself as a sex object.  
The only way to attract a companion in high school and onward would be if she dressed to please and had sexual liasons with males. Her first was a mechanic in his twenties.

The second was slink and the third was an eighteen year old party cat with a nice tan who took her to parties to "show her off"

Molly misinterpreted this as love.

Buster was younger than any other guy she had dated so this was new to her. Sweeter still was the fact she was his first sexual experience and he never once pestered her or asked she dress "to make her look more attractive" this coming from a junior at high school over a supposed

Friday night at the **HOLE...**

The place Buster had first dragged his reluctant friends along to was now growing on them. An R16 club with music and crowds of people talking and drinking (with fake ID's, courtesy of Muffy) while they listened to various aspiring artists perform, rock, garage and acoustic alternative rock which was Molly's type of music.

Her style reflected that. She like to be original in her clothing.  
Her hair was a mix of red with pink streaks and her clothing was black, pink and bright green.  
She wore mesh stockings and striped skirts. Her ears were pierced right up her left ear. She had her tounge, nose and lip peirced.

Molly wore thick eye liner and blue lipstick. Her tops were always black with a picture of something that made a statement like an bright red A for anarchy or an indecent looking olayboy model riding on the back of a truck etc...

When Mollys turn to play came up, she downed a shot of vodka and went up to play.

"Wish me luck", She said, kissing buster.

"You don't need it hot stuff" He warmly replied.

The crowd already cheered as she sat down with her guitar.

"We love you Mol", someone called out.

"Everyone should watch her latest song on you-who- tube." Muffy announced.

"This is a song that's not on my album" she spoke into the microphone.

"I grew up listening to my Moms Nirvana CDs and Radio head"

"This song is a cover of one of them, "Radio heads song Creep"...

She looked over at Buster standing backstage.

"Its dedicated to a pretty awesome guy in my life"..she paused.

." Basically its how I see me and how, I see him"...

His eyes widened.

" Wow" he said to himself.

She started play...

**"Creep"**

_"When you were here before"_  
_"Couldn't look you in the eye"_  
_"You're just like an angel"_  
_"Your skin makes me cry"_  
_"You float like a feather"_  
_"In a beautiful world"_  
_"I wish I was special"_  
_"You're so damn special"_

_"But I'm a creep"_  
_"I'm a weirdo"_  
_"What the hell am I doing here?"_  
_"I don't belong here"_

_"I don't care if it hurts"_  
_"I wanna have control"_  
_"I want a perfect body"_  
_"I want a perfect soul"_  
_"I want you to notice"_  
_"When I'm not around"_  
_"You're so damn special"_  
_"I wish I was special"_

_"But I'm a creep"_  
_"I'm a weirdo"_  
_"What the hell am I doing here?" _"I don't belong here"

_"Hes running out the door"_

_"He's running out"_

_"He, run run run run..."_

_"Run..."_

_"Whatever makes you happy"_  
_"Whatever you want"_  
_"You're so damn special"_  
_"I wish I was special"_

_"But I'm a creep"_  
_"I'm a weirdo"_  
_"What the hell am I doing here?"_  
_"I don't belong here"_  
_"I don't belong here"_

A round of applause was heard throughout the club.

Francine and Muffy raced up to her and told her how awesome that cover was.

"Wow" Arthur exclaimed. "That was so.."

"So real" George interceded.

"Hell yeah it was" Francine agreed.

Muffy hugged her.

"You're gonna be so mega famous"

Molly smiled and thanked them, before heading over to where Buster stood.

He was completely baffled.

She looked at him.

"Did you like it?" looking down toward the floor as she asked him.

He stroked her face.

"Yes" he replied.

"Why do think that though?"

Molly was perplexed.

"Um because its the truth" "You know I always say what I think"

Buster laughed and kissed her.

She kissed him back.

"I know you do" He said.

"The thing is Molly" He looked at her in the eye.

The rest of the music, the crowd and the noise drowned out in her eyes...

"I'm the weirdo" he said with small grin.  
"You Molly, you're the special one"

She gasped and felt a mixture of emotions.

"You..you honestly think that?"

He nodded.

"I wouldn't say it if it were not true" he shrugged.

Molly put her guitar down and threw her arms around him.

" Buster Baxter" "You're beyond awesome"

"NO you are Miss Molly MacDonald" He replied.

* * *

The end.

I tried to keep it short. Also PG 13 so even though Molly would keep the F word in the song. I chose to replace it with damn to keep it light. Its Arthur fanfiction not comic/anime..you can be ask dark as you like...within the standard of an M rating lol

I used to dress the way Molly does in the story. Love the style, it will never stop being awesome!

Well let me know what you think...thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Muffy is in her late twenties, twice divorced and jealous of her friends happiness that is until she finds comfort in the arms if another divorced young person she never even dreamed of...

The second to last one shot in my collection.

I have edited and ptoof read this four times already.

So if you can do any better please be my guest!

Enjoy it xoxo

* * *

A few mentioned pairings and friendships coincide in this fanfic about the train wrecks Muffy Crosswire left the men she married, not to mention her own soiled reputation.

Did she care? Nope.

Muffy was asleep under her large satin covers when her cell phone rang.

"What?" She groaned.

"Hey its me, how are you?" Buster yelled into the phone.

"How do you damn well think?" She hissed.

Her soon to be ex husband was ever so rudely calling the tired heiress at a most atrocious hour.

"Could this not have waited until a sensible hour?" She yawned loudly.

There was a pause over the phone.

"Uh Muffy its ten o clock in the morning" he replied.

Muffy sighed and sat up. "Well what do you want?"

"Well its just..." He went quiet again. "Ladonna has been asking about the divorce papers"

Muffy slammed her head against the pillow.

It was Binky barns all over again.

This time however, Muffy Baxter did not want the marriage to end.

She had the divorce papers signed and ready for Buster to collect. Muffy was too upset and angry to do anything involving Buster today. So she did what she enjoyed the most, by making him wait.

"My lawyers are working on it" she sighed. "You'll have them by next monday"

"Great thanks" he replied.

"Uh hopefully we can still be friends?"

Muffy could not beleive what she was hearing.

"Yes how grand Buster" she hissed.

"We could all go for dinner with Arthur and Francine". " Who YOU so kindly stole from me."

"Oh lets invite Binky and Molly while we're at it."

Her sarcasm was dripping into the phone of which she had hoped her ex understood.

"You cheated on Binky" Buster reminder her.

Muffy rose out of bed. "With you, behind his back you idiot"

"If you remember"."He got over it." She groaned.

"It ruined my friendship for a long time with him, Muffy."

"Uh we seperated five years ago" Muffy coldly replied.

"If you're gonna nit pick then tell someone who gives a damn." She shouted into the phone.

" For three years he was miserable while you and I travelled all over the place" Buster replied.

"Well he wanted to kill YOU Not me.'Muffy harshly reminded him.

"Not to mention Molly Mcfists"

"Well can you blame them?" Buster requestioned. "What we did was wrong, just like..."

"Like what Buster?" Muffy growled. "Our Marriage?"

Three years of fighting ànd making up after a whirlwind romance which seemed more exciting while Muffy was a Barns and not a Baxter, the romantic rendezvous fizzled into mundane marital activities and get togethers with friends.

"Its been four rough year's" Buster sadly replied

"It has" she agreed. Muffy began brushing her hair in the mirror.

"Would it help If I said I was sorry?" She asked.

"Its a little too late for that dont you think?" He solemnly replied.

After counselling, marriage courses and therapy for both of them, nothing seemed to work. One reason Muffy refused to beleive she was ever in the wrong. Her constant nagging whinimg and, pushing Buster to "better himself" was not his idea of love as his wife thought.

"I tried my best to clean your act up" She said.

"That was all Buster"

She then added how much she wanted what she thought best for him.

"Thats why it ended Muffy" he sighed. "How many times have we been over this?"

Muffy felt tears well up in her eyes. "I know and Im sorry"

She then grew angry. How dare he pin this all on her?

"You weren't exactly perfect" she hissed into the phone.

"Muffy I am aware of that" he said.

There was another pause.

"Lets just move on" "I'll see you Monday"

"Fine" she replied angrily. "Midday at the Elwood eastern mall"

Buster knew his ex enjoyed the Gucci store and Docle apparell outlet at that particular shopping complex.

"Yes at the entrance" he replied.

"I have things to do so make it quick" Muffy sniped.

"Fine by me" Buster said.

"Dont bring HER with you" "Or no papers, ill draw it out as long as I can."

"Alright Muffy sheesh" Buster replied.

He knew she was jealous and most annoyed at Busters choice of partner.

"Good". "Well if theres nothing else you require from me...?"

"No Muffy thats all' " See you monday."

"Bye"

"Yeah bye" she snapped...

**Chance encounter**

The new Shouffer drove an upset Muffy to meet Buster in the city and a few blocks down toward the "Eastern"to hand over her papers.

She knew he would send them off the moment they were in his hot little hands. That southern hick as Muffy referred to Ladonna wanted to be "hitched" and live the simple life with the only man she ever really loved herself.

Muffy sighed and text Francine.

_"In need of retail therapy". "The divorce is official, confirmed and done"_

_"My treat" "please come"_

There was a text...

_"I would love too Muffy, but I cant_" Francine replied.

_"Why?" "It not Arthur is it?"_ Muffy text.

She knew Francines husband took Busters side in this.

They were best friends yet Muffy thought her and Francine were still close enough to meet for some gossip sessions over coffee and clothing of which Muffy would always pay for.

_"No its not Arthur"_ Francine text back."_ How many times Muffy?"_

_"Well what is_ _it then?"_ She text back in frustration.

"Ill tell you what it is" Mrs Read responded.

_"I am unable to just drop everything at the last minute to go shopping"_

_"I wish I could but I have work and family commitments"_

_"I have a house to run" "Arthur works extremely hard" "You know this"_

Muffy rolled her eyes. Great another rant..

_"Yeah yeah","spare me your working_ 9-5 _perfect housewife dribble" _

Francine did not text back after that OR answer any of Muffys calls..

"Oops perhaps I hit a nerve there" she thought aloud..

"Perhaps you did princess" The driver snared.

Muffy was furious.

With her hands dirmly placed on her hips she yelled at this new snarky chauffer of hers.

"How freaking dare you?"

She started swyping on her phone.

"If I wasn't so traumatised by the train wreck that is my life right now..."

"I would..well Id fire you're ass Mr"

He laughed.

Muffy then gasped and realised she had said too much.

She tossed her hair away from her face and waited for the limousine to pull over.

After what felt like aneternity, Muffy emerged out of the car on her own.

"You" she yelled. "Stay here and wait."

She stepped out draped in Versace and Vera wang attire and slammed the door.

"That way I dont have to see that idiot drivers face" she said aloud.

Ge heard that remark and laughed.

"You've not changed one bit little red head she devil" he snarled to himself.

Buster was sitting in one of the food outlets, despite her choice of venue be the ENTRANCE.

"I knew you'd end up here instead" she cringed.

Buster stuffed himself full of vindaloo and poppadoms while his wife sauntered past him to get a double shot espresso with soy milk.

"Here they are." She said. The divorce papers had been signed and sealed.

She took a seat besidehim and sighed heavily.

"To think" she looked at the white rabbit, wearing the half eaten curry on his shirt.

"You could have been a rich and successful businessman"

Buster continued eating and ignored her repeated hind sights..

"Clean cut, sauve and proper" she sighed again.

When her coffee arrived he handed her his portion of the paper for her to verify which she did, ever so begrudgingly.

"Well there you go Buster Baxter" she said.

Sliding the verified document back to him she looked at him one last time.

Her purple contacts hid her tears.

"Don'expect a dime from me" she sneered.

The same way Bibky had before hand, Buster signed a prenuptial agreement.

"Enjoy your life in a one bedroom apartment, with the dumbest creature from the Mississippi river"

Her tone was harsh but Buster detected hints of severe jealousy from Mrs ex Baxter.

"Shes from Louisiana" he calmly corrected her.

Muffy rolled her eyes.

"Pfft" she scoffed. "Same area, same swamp creatures."

Buster then stood up and gave his almost ex wife one last peck on the cheek.

She recipricated with a kiss on his lips.

"Woah Muffy" Buster held his hands up.

"Im done with you"..

Muffy threatened to start screaming if he did not let that last kiss go .

Buster went to shake her hand but she pulled away.

" Bye Buster" she said quietly.

"See you round Muffy." He waved before turning ariund and walking away.

Muffy was left holding her Styrofoam coffee.

The young woman had everything but her dignity.

Her parents were on the verge of intervention by way of a mental health facility and retreat. This was her last chance.

Muffy stepped back into the limo sobbing.

"I take it that didn't go so well?" The illusive driver questioned.

"What makes you say that?" She sulked sarcastically.

"Oh just the fact that this is your second divorce" he replied.

He then added a tiny droplet of information in.

"Lets say for instance". " That the woman I married left me, for your first husband"

Muffy placed her hand over her mouth.

"Molly was your wife?"

The young man replied that she was much more than that.

"The love of my life" he sneered. "Just like when you married Buster?"

Muffy was starting to fret.

"Uh how do you know all this?" She asked.

He pulled the screen down and revealed himself.

"I was there too Muffy"..." Where you are."

Her eyes widened.

"OMG" she gasped again.

"Slink?"

The shaggy haired bunny nodded.

"The one and only"

Muffy pressed both hands on her face.

"This isn't happening" she cried.

"How on gods green earth, did YOU get hired to work for me?"

He shrugged.

"Your Dad saw potential in my driving abilities" "or something like that."

Muffy huffed.

"Well please do me a favour and take home."

"Sure thing Miss er Ms. "

"CROSSWIRE" She interceded.

On the drive home the red head was busy trying to process everything.

"You know" Slink said. "We are kind of in the same boat."

Mufffy reached into her bag and popped two ativan to calm her nerves.

"How?" She dare ask. "Being divorced is hardly uncommon"

"No but losing the love of your life is relatable" he stopped at a red light

Looking behind him in his rear view mirror he smiled at her.

"Dont you think?"

Muffy held her tounge and looked downward.

"I uh guess" she replied

Buster had torn her heart out but she had pushed him away.

"You were always a bastard at high school" she snarled.

Myffy made sure she shrunk the ex tough customer and wannabe bad boy down to size.

"Funny" he remarked. The green light flashed and off they drove.

"You were always a bitch"

Muffy sighed.

"You forgot spoiled, shallow, self absorbed, pushy ring leader."

Slink was impressed.

"Ive heard it all before." She said

"You are gonna have to do better than that" she folded her arms proudly.

So he took on the challenge and did do better...

Two hours later

Muffy lay in her bed, wearing nothing but a lilac bra from Tiffany's..

She felt a pair of long lanky arms wrap themselves around her midriff.

She closed her eyes and sighed

"Why do I always fall for the worst ones?" She cringed

Slink kissed her and reminded her that what just happened was not a sign of future relationship and matrimony

Muffy breathed a sigh of releif.

"Oh thank God."

Slink laughed.

"Still despise me then?"

Muffy turned over and looked him square in the eye.

"I dont like you at all" she casually responded.

"Wanna go again?" He asked.

She winked at him.

"Sure why not?" …

The end

* * *

Muffys tryst with Slink was nothing more than sex between to upset divorcees.

Yet she did have this habit of being tempted by the bad fruit, and taking a large bite out of it.

The guys that her parents shook their heads at disapprovingly. The ones with no potential in her familys eyes.

The no hopers who would tarnish their name and lineage.

Oh Muffy Barns Baxter Crosswire...whatever you are?

Will you ever learn?

End finito xoxo

Muffy is like this already at 8yrs old.

Imagine the carnage when her hormones kick in? Oh and the pheromones?

What do you think? Yes you the reader.

Please review or message me and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
